


Those Blues With the Sparkling Peaks

by Moto_kun



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alice With Two Prostitutes, Angst, Brothels, Depressed Alice, Drama, F/F, Hurt With No Real Comfort, It's Alice doing these things, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Opium-Smoking, Post-Movie: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Pre-Movie: Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016), Prostitutes, Smut, The Crew Is Still On Their Way Home, Threesome - F/F/F, We Don't Know About Mirana's Side Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moto_kun/pseuds/Moto_kun
Summary: Sure, travelling to China had offered some distraction and excitement to the torn heart and mind of Alice Kingsleigh. But when the high is over, the fall is all the harder. / Opium-smoking, customer-of-prostitutes Alice with a broken heart thinking over Mirana. / Presented as one-sided Alice x Mirana
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal (one-sided), Alice Kingsleigh/Original Character(s), Alice Kingsleigh/White Queen (one-sided)
Kudos: 5





	Those Blues With the Sparkling Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> I love the absolutely pure Alice that we see in the two movies. But as soon as this idea crossed my mind, I knew I was going to enjoy writing it a lot. Alice visiting brothels doesn't seem too far off to me as a possibility with all the sailing around the world (if she's considered to be into women). Another idea I like is Alice "being one of the (male) crew", that is, the crew being kinda close, even with her, their captain and a woman at that! Like, what with all the being stuck on a ship together for such a long time and Alice successfully managing them through everything.  
> In case anyone cares for the background music I used for the atmosphere/feeling, I have this little playlist:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLShXyz9iRoKeQL0jqqZWvE_q70mZYhTeV  
> I should be working on my presentation for my master's thesis, but I just had to write some fanfiction, finally, after the amount of time, and this idea is the one that came out. So enjoy this (in a weird twist of angst and hurt) while I'm getting back to actual work.

_Hfff._

Grey smoke curled upwards towards the ceiling. It went unnoticed, for the bad lighting in this corner of the establishment.

Not that this was unwanted. Oh, no. The spot had been chosen on full purpose. It provided some cover from prying eyes, was one of the comparatively secluded sitting accommodations and allowed for observance of the entire room by the same token.

As the blond head tilted back up, the curly lips that had just given way for the heavy exhale were met again by the end of a cigarette – opium-tainted – which was producing the hazy clouds around. Sharp brown eyes, dark on their own, but seemingly black in this corner, took in the happenings in front of them.

Men, mostly sailors, were boasting, roaring, drinking, gambling, and pulling whores onto their laps. Women, all clothed in tight traditional Chinese dresses, qipaos, with various lengths and various heights of slits on the side, moved about, serving drinks, serving laughter, serving _pleasure_.

The eye that did take a closer look into the dark corner would find a person sitting all alone in the middle of a sofa for three. Dashingly dressed in the uniform of their day work still, the figure occupied the piece of furniture with no effort at all. Without looking lonely, an aura of self-confidence and accomplishment radiated off of the whole posture presented. This customer was leisurely leaning back, arms casually spread over the back of the sofa, with feet standing apart at a relaxed distance. They had yet to be served this evening. But they didn't seem eager.

The work of the day had been exhausting with the current landing of their ship in the last Chinese port on their way home after the successful execution of their mission. Preparing everything for the shore leave was always a bustle, with men running about rolling barrels, heaving empty boxes, checking their lists for items of the stock that needed to be replenished, and generally happy about a variation from the monotonous rushing of waves.

One of these variations presented the brothel the crew of the _Wonder_ was currently situated in. While some of them went in there for the entire fun it provided, some only used to drink and enjoy the view of women after so many weeks on sea in-between.

Their captain, Alice Kingsleigh, had decided to start the evening off with a moment of rest and relaxation.

The men of the crew had been visiting these establishments on every occasion, both on their way to China and now back.

At some point – Alice wasn't entirely sure when exactly it had been – they had asked her to join them. With a sluggish smile, she remembered the evening the question had come up for the first time.

* * *

 _It was one of those dull days on the_ Wonder _, the crew going about their tasks listlessly. The sun had shone without a cloud to be seen, just as the next port was nowhere in sight yet. They were on the way to their destination, China, yet at the time it still held the surrealism of a wonderfully mad dream to everyone, so far away._

_Bored as one can end up on such a watercraft with nothing but miles and miles of endless ocean around, the men who had nothing urgent to do had taken to some games of dice before dinner was served, chatting about the different ways of people of other nations. Along the way, they ended up discussing brothels, whores, and how they couldn't wait for the next landing for a visit. Just in that moment, Alice had entered the room, eyes cast downward as she was still lost in thought after having studied the current map for hours again._

_The crew was still laughing when Richard, a sometimes rather bold mate, but with his heart in the right place, saw the knots on the forehead and the thoughtful frown on the lips of their Captain. She had been like this most of the time on the ship, and he thought it a shame to not enjoy oneself when on such a grand voyage._

_So, on impulse, the words had left his lips. “Captain, you should try it, too!”_

_Some of the others almost choked on their saliva, while a few just blinked at the young man, and the elder crewmembers just burst into another fit of laughter._

_“Try what?” the blonde asked, snapping into reality at the loud sound. She took the open seat next to him._

_“Go whoring!” He smiled broadly, thinking himself rather clever for his new idea._

_When the only reaction were narrowing eyes under heavily furled eyebrows, he suddenly started, seeing a crucial blunder he might have committed. “I- I mean with us, of course! As a customer!”_

_The muscles in Alice's eyebrows were so set that they still clung in their position as only her mouth managed to fall open upon the suggestion, words not yet coming, however._

_“Why would you think this could be to the Captain’s liking, lad?” a taller man from opposite the table asked, seriously wondering._

_“I guess we all agree that the Captain here is part of our crew like any of us. And we all go together. At least_ I _don't care that she's a woman, she's got more balls than a lot of men I've seen. And balls cause tension. I think we all know that.” His eyes wandered from man to man, seeing them mulling his points over. “So why exclude her from our visits? You can't tell me it doesn't relieve all the stress and tension.”_

 _A few were already opening their mouths to retort that she didn't have_ actual _balls, for example, and that he couldn't make such propositions about, let alone_ in front of _the captain, even if it were a man, but the addressed held up her hand to silence them in advance._

_Massaging the bridge of her nose with the other hand, she spoke, “Richard, while I'm gladly accepting your indifference to my sex, I think I'd rather leave this ... business to you.”_

_In fact, she was touched by him declaring her such a natural part of the crew, but she had never thought that it would strike any of the men to ever invite her to go with them to the brothels. It seemed most strange and curious. It was no wonder to her, though, that it had been Richard making the suggestion. He respected her, even if his current outburst didn't seem like it to everyone. They were about the same age, so if this woman wasn't available to him, he had set his mind to achieving the best of camaraderie between them, she suspected. And, apparently, best comrades went together to see prostitutes. Pardon, to physically engage with them, as well._

_It wasn't that Alice hadn't thought about the whole matter. The gatherings of her crew were apparent, and since her mind wasn't constricted by the social norms the society she lived in tried to force upon her, she had pondered on the concept on her own. As long as everyone participating consented, what was there to say? If it kept the men from creeping upon_ unwilling _women … As for herself, it seemed a rather strange affair. She hadn't heard of women entering such places (as customers, mind you!), but then again it was no wonder with all the expectations laden onto their shoulders about being perfect wives, perfectly innocent, perfectly_ untarnished _. And while her hands had roamed her own body despite these certain rules that also covered self-remedy, some of the manners drilled into her still remained prevalent in her mind._

_The thought of seeing, of experiencing, of performing with a woman like that somehow confused the young woman. Albeit not in an averse manner per se …_

_This was part of what was secretly gnawing at her. She could imagine herself quite well being with a woman. But her thoughts gravitated around a very certain one already, tearing at her heart strings any time it happened. It certainly hindered her to picture herself with just any one of the same sex._

_So every time the topic had arisen again, Alice kept refusing vehemently. Although, curiously, more and more of the crew jumped in on the idea Richard had so recklessly voiced, trying to persuade her – of course only to serve under a less easily irritated captain (and because it_ was _a curious idea). Even those who had screwed up their noses at first were now at least indifferent to the idea and wouldn't mind her following. There was still some boundary about her, at least for her being their superior, in the end, but with time, the element of a woman on their crew became less and less new._

_What kept being new was the excitement for reaching new territory in the ways of trading._

_Particularly Alice was entirely focused on their goal, having set this whole trip into motion, after all. She couldn't afford entertaining any fantasies about women when she was about to realise the dream she had had since she was a child. She couldn't be chasing meaningless physical pleasure from women she didn't even know, or the most unrealistic romance ever imaginable when she was about to continue what her dear father – may he rest in peace! – had started so many years ago with his wonderful mind._

* * *

Yes, Alice remembered her enthusiasm and the power with which it had been able to drown all other thoughts at the time as a faint echo in her heart.

Now, there was nothing left of it.

Sure, instead, she carried the calm warmth of accomplishment and pride over an achievement in her chest. But even that had already begun waning in its intensity with every day closer to their home, England. Just like the enthusiasm had receded after finally having met the Chinese Dowager Empress and successfully having explained her trade proposition; what was there left at the moment?

There was no goal currently. They were going to be back in England, where things were so very stifling and dull to the captain.

Now that the anxiety and excitement over entering such a foreign country were gone, her thoughts had slowly escaped their reins and went about doing whatever they pleased.

With her mind less occupied, it had crept more and more often back to a certain queen of another foreign world.

Watching the displays of physical affection in front of her, no matter that they were financially motivated, Alice felt a sudden yearning in her heart. The picture of a tall and graceful lady flashed behind her eyes, most regal and fairer as them all. Pretty curls of platinum blonde that reached down to shoulder blades, framing a face with deep caramel eyes and sinfully dark lips which contrasted the colour scheme of purest innocence of her attire. The way her head tilted in different emotions just for the would-be champion at the time, against all training of her rank, emphasized by the flexibility of her eyebrows. The way a smile on those lips would make Alice tingle. The young woman yearned for another caress of those dainty hands, yearned for a feel of all those exquisite details on her gown and the even finer form underneath which it covered so complimentary.

Oh, how she craved …!

Feeling the heavy grip close around her heart once again, Alice immediately shut her eyes and took a deep inhale of the cigarette, holding it inside her airways despite the beginning irritation of her throat.

There was no point in it. No point. No curve. No dash. Perhaps there was dash on her part, but then again there was no point in this.

Mirana of Marmoreal had been crossing her thoughts noticeably often since the younger woman had left Underland. Innocently, at first. Inconspicuously. Just as one of her new – or was “old” the more correct term? – friends. But now, her heart ached at the thought of her, longing for the woman. To see her, to be seen, to have her, to be hers. She was the most graceful being that had ever come upon her path, yet at the same time perfectly well-versed in authority. She was a queen, yet she hadn't simply commanded Alice to comply with her wish, and she hadn't reprimanded her for her relaxed manners. She had spent time with her, her alone, and didn't seem entirely otherworldly as she had thought aristocracy, even more so royalty, to be. Though some otherworldliness was to all of her friends from Underland, of course.

At first, the trip through China had reminded Alice of her exploration of Underland, with so many different impressions of culture, clothes, and style. But she had soon found it to be a superficial alikeness. For the tapestry and music were different, but the mindset of the people rather resembled that which she already knew from her home. In front of guests, they were all smiles, but as soon as they thought no one was listening and watching, their hisses and whispers sounded like the ones she had heard in England multiple times just before she had rounded a corner which had revealed a quarrelling pair of husband and wife or mother and daughter. The Chinese society had strict rules and norms and expectations like the English one. Thus, for example, women didn’t wear trousers, stayed at the homes of their husbands and cowered before them.

It was all so different from her experience in Underland.

In the end, it were the simple things.

Aside from the friendships bridging social statuses, Mirana, the _queen_ , for goodness’s sake!, hadn't pressed her, had left the decision that was to be made entirely up to herself – in contrary to everyone else ever in her life. She didn’t shout her orders nor threatened everyone around her. _That_ world was different to what she had already known. Or at least the specific kingdom of Marmoreal was … Plus, the queen had been the first to positively pick up on her wish to wear trousers.

It had taken Alice some time to finally understand what her feelings and returning thoughts meant; the flutter in her chest, the “accidental” images in her mind while she touched herself, their increasing densification, the need coming more and more frequently. But when it happened, the scales fell from her eyes. It all fit so well with her eternal doubts about the lives women were supposed to be living with men and apparently only for them. Mirana was a queen without a king, single as far as she could tell, ruling alone. How was that possible? It inspired so much in her.

Thinking about the pale beauty was to no avail, though. She was but a mere commoner, slaying the evil beast for her aside. There was no way in any world that she could be successful with this love, this fascination for, this infatuation with the White Queen.

Which was why she was sitting here, in a brothel. Which was why she had been sitting in such an establishment more and more often recently. Which was why at some point she had accepted the crew's suggestion to tag along.

* * *

_Three weeks had passed since their trade was accomplished and the voyage back to England boarded. Alice sat in the corner of the mess, mulling things over. How was her life going to be after this? Would she be leading her crew to other strange places? Would they travel to China more often to check on things and make sure everything went well with their deal? Would her mother make her stay home to finally become a fine lady after she had had her adventure and followed her father’s path?_

_Her heart was heavy, and she hoped the cigarette between her lips – opium-tainted – would show some effect at last._

_The days before she had met the Dowager Empress, her nerves had been all over the place. She certainly was excited to meet her, but that didn’t stop her from being nervous. It presented the climax of their trip, after all, and what an honour it was! As a consequence, sleep had come more difficult, among other things. Complying with her duty as captain to provide medical aid, she had decided on the treatment of this trouble after some pondering and taken one of the tins with the brownish mass of opium to consume._

_And, oh!, what a relief it had brought, indeed! The calm that had spread throughout her had felt like being encompassed by the most comfortable clothes while lying on the softest sheets of a bed. Her thoughts had been entirely clear of dark clouds and flurries again._

_She hadn’t used up all of what she had got, the remnants stayed in the tin which was stored in her nightstand in her cabin. But with her mood slowly turning darker – against all her expectation – after the event had been over, she had asked for some of the ship’s supply of cigarettes which contained the drug in smaller amounts. She was hoping for a more moderate level her emotions would reach with the more frequent consumption of a smaller dose, in contrast to the spikes between creeping thoughts and the absolute calm her mood had been through with the raw mass._

_At first, her lungs had protested massively against the smoke she had turned to, but others on the ship who used it as well had assured her it was going to get better in no time. (Had they been talking about the irritation, the reason for taking it, or both? She had wondered sometimes later.)_

_And get better, it did. At least the coughing fits were gone after the fourth time. As for her emotions, they were rather tranquil when the opium took effect, but came crawling back to her anytime it wore off. They still seemed to be better to handle with the stuff, because it gave her at least some time off of them and the intervals between smoking another cigarette weren’t as long._

_So currently Alice sat in the mess, wondering if one of the options for her future might be another trip to Underland. If she would see Mirana of Marmoreal again and perhaps be able to prove herself worthy of any rank that would make the queen lay her eyes on the younger woman. It_ had _to be possible …_

_But they were both women. Even if Alice could manage to gain her attention romantically, they would still be two women. There was no way that a queen could be seen engaged in a relationship that would be of no avail to produce a child._

_The renewed realization felt like a brick in her chest and she swallowed hard, trying to force the lump in her throat down._

_Taking the cigarette out of her mouth, the captain’s head sank onto her arms on the table in front of her._

_It was so unfair. It was all so unfair about this life._

_She was vaguely aware that the recurring thoughts didn’t get her anywhere, and that she needed to do something to break out of the cycle her train of thoughts was executing again and again, always dragging her feelings along with it. She needed something new, something to provide a new experience with a strong impression …_

_Yes! That had to be the solution. But what was this going to be?_

_The sound of the door opening startled her, making her sit up straight immediately with a racing heart while her body tensed up even more as it already had been. She had forgotten the time … No one of the crew should see her, their captain, in any vulnerable state._

_Her first mate, Mr Phelps, entered, standing to attention and saying, “Captain, the crew is ready to go ashore now. Ben is on sentry duty, but the others are awaiting permission to leave.”_

_Something in her brain clicked at this, some gears beginning to turn which she didn’t understand at that very moment. Before she knew what was going on, she found herself automatically answering, “Permission to leave granted.”_

_Then her thoughts caught up with her unconscious and realisation dawned on her, eyes slightly widening and breath catching in her throat. “Say … are some of the men going to the … to the local brothel, by any chance?”_

_Visibly baffled by the question, Mr Phelps’s posture faltered for a moment before he straightened himself again. “I would think so, Captain. In fact, I don’t know who wouldn’t come. Why, is there anything wrong with that?”_

_Her eyebrows came together in thought, making sure whether the decision that had_ happened _inside her was actually all right for her._

_Looking back into the man’s eyes, she found that yes, this was going to be her distraction or at least something she wanted to try. Her thoughts and emotions were dark from her troubling infatuation with the White Queen, but why shouldn’t she at least grant her physical needs to be fulfilled? The first was most unlikely to be met, but the latter … it lay right in front of her._

_“There’s nothing wrong with it. I would just like to ask you to take me with you.”_

_Now the first mate gaped at her, jaw loose. It were words he hadn’t thought he would be hearing anymore._

_“If that’s all right for you?” Alice added at the sight of the surprised man._

_Blinking and mouth finding its proper position again, his lips slowly turned upwards into a smile. “Oh, um, yes, that’s all right! I’m sure no one will have an issue with it.” The idea of his female captain joining the crew for their visits to the brothels had amused him after seeing Richard’s continued attempts to get her into it, her sometimes looking like she was about to degrade him for it, but never showing utter resistance to the idea._

_“Great. Shall we go, then?” Alice put out the cigarette in the ashtray in front of her, got up from her seat, straightened her uniform, and moved towards her first mate._

_“Yes, of course, Captain!”_

_When they met the rest of the crew on the deck, Mr Phelps announced the news. She didn’t fear any repercussions. They had already made it clear some time ago – on occasion of one of Richard’s persuasions – that they wouldn’t judge her in any way for it nor sell her out for being involved with the same sex like that. She was their respected captain that had brought them to China, after all._

* * *

Alice remembered the surprise on their faces vividly, baffled at first, but quickly turning into hoots of excitement. Subsequently, she had been introduced into the ways of whoring.

At the present, she was sitting alone in the middle of a sofa, simply relaxing and not out for anything in particular. She saw the men of her crew strewn across the open main area. Most noticeable were John and Meyer who were sitting at a table with a few of the local women of pleasure, gulping down drinks while loudly boasting about some inflated adventure they might or might not have experienced. Harper was alone at the bar, catching her eye and toasting in her direction with a mug filled with some local alcoholic beverage. He had set it as his cultural goal to try something new everywhere they landed. Will was currently being pulled into the back area by one of the women, smiling shily at her. They all still wore their uniforms, making it easy to spot them.

Alice had her coat flung next to her over the back of the sofa, her pocket watch being the only thing she had left aboard. No need for knowing what time it was when you were mulling over your foolish broken heart for the umpteenth time in a brothel.

She was just taking a drag of her cigarette when the absurdness of it all came crashing down on her and made her laugh out crudely, grey smoke coming in several puffs from her throat. It was clearly one of those moments in which the only alternative would have been to cry. That would follow some other time alone in her bed.

Clearly having caught the attention of a group of prostitutes that had just entered the room from an adjoining one on the opposite wall, she pointedly turned back to her smoke, taking the piece out of her mouth with her right hand, and stretching the respective arm back out on the backrest.

Sure, she had come to enjoy the work this kind of women did. They knew what they were doing, even when she as a woman turned up as a surprise. She could have all the fun men were looking for for themselves without the risk of becoming pregnant. Some seemed to actively seek her out once they had found out that she was a customer of the same sex. Some seemed drawn to her as they admired her beautiful, as they said, – since foreign – looks.

Speaking of looks, that was one of her troubles here. The complexion of the people in these countries was so different from-

 _Don't think about her_.

It was glaringly obvious with the hair colour. There was no chance for her to find a whore in this part of the world that at least vaguely resembled the object of her interest so that she could easily pretend to be with her for at least the shortest amount of time.

Her train of thought had distracted her so much that it came as a surprise to her when the cigarette was snatched from her fingers. A young woman in a long, blue qipao stood in front of the sofa, smiling down teasingly at her and putting the stolen item between her own lips. She whirled around, flinging herself perfectly down next to the captain of the _Wonder_ and by that into her right arm.

She was just taking a drag when Alice finally managed a “Hey!” in a playfully accusing voice. The momentary surprise on the woman's face told the blonde that she probably hadn't expected her to be a woman. Sure, the uniform rather hid her female parts, but wasn't her face _any_ indication?

“Hi”, came the reply along with a finely blown exhale of the smoke into her face. A smile was gracing the tan face now. “I am Lin, what is your name?”

An upside of brothels on the portside was that most of the prostitutes could speak at least some of the English language. No eloquence, but enough for conversation.

“My name is Alice.”

Lin was about her height, so it was easy to keep up the eye contact in this close distance. Another thing she had noticed about the population of this part of the world was that they were rather short, with only a few of the women being taller than she was.

Swallowing, she vaguely missed the impression of having to tilt her head back in order to look a woman in the eyes, while allowing herself to feel small in front of her.

_Their height doesn't matter when you are on top of them or they are in-between your legs, licking you._

“Alice, what does a woman do in such a place if she isn't giving pleasure to men?”

A smile appeared on the captain's face. “I guess she does the same things men do. Relax, enjoy the sight of lovely women, give and receive some pleasure to and from them”, she shrugged, looking down the form next to her. No beautiful gowns, no fancy dresses here. No use for them in this place. No, pure elegance wasn’t required. Only seduction … “See what the night will bring.”

“I can be of better help to you”, sang a higher voice from her left side. Alice felt the upholstery she was sitting on dipping with an additional weight. Before she could move to see who was speaking to her, a small hand took her chin and turned her face around. The blonde was met by a kiss on the lips.

Surprised, Alice stared at the- well, she seemed to be more of a girl still than a woman already. This was the first time a prostitute had kissed her on the mouth, and she didn't know what to make of it.

“Don't mind Chen, she is new”, Lin said, brushing one hand over Alice's upper arm.

The touch was gentle, yet pressing enough. The captain's body actually relaxed for the first time this evening, probably remembering what might follow, what pleasures to await when being relaxed enough.

Going to these establishments still tensed her up on a certain level. Her first time had been most terrible. No visit ever could be as bad as her first time.

But that was over.

Along with the feeling on her arm, the faintest dizziness overcame her, while at least some of the noise and ruckus around her seemed to fade out.

Oh, _finally_ ... The opium was kicking in ...

Turning around to Lin, Alice wanted to reply something, but was cut short by a purred, “You are strong for a woman, Alice”, in her right ear.

Chuckling at the phrase that clearly was a typical adulation for a man, she still enjoyed the faint massaging that had started on her right arm. “I work on a ship. Actually, I'm the captain.” She was unable to keep the pride from her voice in this statement. It drew an admiring gasp from both women around her.

“You are the captain of a ship? So much responsibility … We will indulge you so that you will be fully satisfied when you go back aboard”, Lin spoke with a calm sparkle in her eyes, like a promise.

Alice finally let her right arm fall down onto the shoulders of the woman, fingers ghosting over the bare arm.

“I would like that.”

The words were truer than she realized it herself in that moment.

Lin's right hand, by now having gotten rid of the cigarette, slid up the sleeve of the blonde's shirt and into the armhole of her waistcoat, being tightly tucked in there for the form-fit of the garment.

Getting lost in the nearly black eyes, Alice noticed her breath coming a bit shorter.

On her other side, she felt Chen taking up her left hand from the sofa and beginning to play with her fingers. After a moment, she took up a rhythm of methodically stroking up and then down every single digit. In-between, she massaged the pale but muscular palm in circular motions. When she deemed that enough attention had been given to the hand, Chen laid her right hand on Alice's left upper arm. Her left hand continued on until it was on the cream-coloured waistcoat. There, it stroked across the captain's chest and started roaming up and down her front. The applied pressure gradually increased.

Alice, having experienced this motion a few times by now, had come to enjoy this particular treatment of her body a lot. Following the moving hand, tingles were evoked that spread into every part of her body. As she closed her eyes, she became aware of her heavier breathing. This was also induced by Lin pressing her breasts into her right side and her lips onto the side of her neck. The simple willingness was such a turn-on in itself ... A low moan escaped the blonde. The fingers of her right hand were now playing with Lin's hair, while her left arm had snaked around Chen's lower back.

“Your clothes must be stifling …”, Chen mused aloud, yet as if to herself.

“Yes, it is rather hot here.” The blonde cleared her throat to get rid of the husky tone.

“That's no wonder with all these layers. Let me help you!” Chen replied in her perky voice. Her wandering hand found its way upwards, reaching the black object tied around the captain's neck that prevented any heat from escaping. A stroke with her index finger down the pale throat caused an increase of the pulse of the captain. The digit hooked behind the knot, pulling down to loosen it some and then tugging it out from under the waistcoat.

Her right hand, meanwhile, had managed to open the ribbon that kept the blond hair in a braid. Swift fingers went to untangle the strands from each other’s hold. When they were done, they sank into the mass and shook it loose. A lion’s mane now graced the captain’s head, drawing admiring gazes and coos from the two women around her.

Alice turned her head to the girl on her left, now-open eyes taking in the chestnut brown eyes under the fringe of the same colour. Hair cut in a bob, button nose. She was definitely cute. Lin on her other side had long black hair and a straight nose. She looked more mature in contrast.

Chen had just opened the second button of her dress shirt when Alice felt Lin's hand land on her thigh. It was slowly crawling upwards when Alice decided to catch both their hands to stop any further advances. “I think it's time for some privacy”, she breathed, looking first at Chen, then at Lin.

The girls entangled themselves from Alice, got up from the sofa with a flirty smile on each set of lips and each took a hand of the captain. Chen quickly snatched Alice's coat from the backrest in her free hand before she and Lin led the blonde through the commotion of the other customers and prostitutes to the back area. From a long hall, several rooms branched, all separated from the hall by heavy curtains. Some were closed, with moans, both female and male, sounding from them. Alice grinned, shaking her head to herself. Brothels were a mad world of their own.

The trio went to one of the rooms at the back where the curtains were still open. As soon as they were inside, Chen scurried around to draw them, carefully placing Alice's coat on a stool near the entrance.

Alice's gaze roamed superficially over the interior of the room, simply taking in the impression. Typical Chinese décor. Black-and-red colour-scheme, silky bed covers, cushion rolls in every size strewn over them. A huge kanji painted on canvas in a calligraphic style hang over the bed. She couldn't read it, but from what she had gathered about other such places, it probably meant something along the lines of “potency”.

“Is this room to your liking?” Lin asked, seeing Alice's prolonged stare at the picture.

Not caring for nor relying on any talisman for her libido, which worked perfectly fine on its own – thank you very much –, she mentally shrugged. “Yes, it is.” She also didn't care that she was so taciturn in this business.

Lin took a step towards the blonde, hand placed on Alice's chest. Her eyes followed the direction, bottom lip between her teeth. “Is there anything you would like to do in particular?”

“You mean except for the two of you? Not really.”

Almost-black eyes flickered up, gazing through a set of stark black lashes. “We have certain accessories … or even appendages …”

Mind starting lazily into gear, she didn't get very far. Chen had stepped up to her from behind and pressed herself pointedly into Alice's back. Her hands had snaked around her waist, shortly after that gliding down to hold the captain's hips, pulling them back abruptly while she pushed her own pelvis forward to meet Alice's arse.

“Of course you don't need to”, spoke a seductive voice from behind.

One of Alice's hands had come into contact with the girl's thigh, finding it bare. She must have undressed in the meantime. Swallowing, her right hand grabbed behind herself, landed on the side of the girl's naked right buttock and squeezed. Without thought, her back had arched slightly to enforce the pressure of the contact of Chen's breasts against her back and pelvis against her bottom.

She wanted more, she was beginning to need more. The fabric of her uniform was too thick to feel enough. She needed to get out of it. “I think I'd like it the natural way. I mean, between women.” Her brain didn't want to spend focus on forming words any more. There was enough to be felt, enough to be discovered, enough to be done.

“All right then.” Lin's second hand joined the first one on Alice's chest. Purposefully, they stroked down, and, upon reaching her breasts, squeezed strongly.

A hiss left the captain's lips. Sensations trickled in, but they weren't strong enough. Alice could feel her pulse beating in her entire body, but it simply wasn't _enough_ yet. Her left hand moved around Lin's backside, yanking her against herself, hoping to find more friction for her nether regions. She growled in disappointment when this wasn't the case.

“Will you finally get out of those clothes, or do we need to do that for you?” Chen asked, apparently amused by Alice's discomfort.

With a huff and frantic needs, the blonde let go of them both at once and stepped to the side. She hastily went down the button-line of her waistcoat, grabbed the already loosened tie by the knot and ripped it from her neck in one swift motion, not caring where it landed, then undid the buttons of her dress shirt. Pulling it out of her trousers, she grabbed both the open waistcoat and shirt to fling it from her body. Fumbling next with the buttons on her trousers, she admired the apparent love of the English men's fashion for buttons – with a current hatred on her side. When those things were open, too, she took off her boots, hooked her thumbs under the hem of her trousers and drawers, and pulled them down as well. The last piece to go was her under-vest. Standing stark naked next to the two Chinese women, she saw their curious and hungry gazes roaming her body.

As of yet, she had been taken in like that by all the prostitutes she had been with. She guessed it was partly due to her being an unusual customer as a female, partly due to her foreign features of complexion, and – mostly? – due to it being part of the job they did.

Whatever the reason, now that she stood aside, she was able to see that Chen was indeed undressed as well. She was a tad shorter than Alice, but her breasts had a remarkable size. In fact, she was rather curvaceous. After a moment, hands itching to feel skin and flesh, the captain directed her eyes to Lin's. Jerked her chin up in her direction.

Understanding, the woman moved her hands slowly up to the top button at the neck of the tight qipao dress that she was wearing. Eyes never leaving Alice's, her lithe fingers undid button after button, moving down to the side of her chest and her right side. When the last one was open, Lin took hold of the front and opened it. Pushing her shoulders back, she let the garment fall unceremoniously to the floor and stepped out of her woven shoes.

Alice raked her eyes over the slender form with marvellous skin. Walking up to her, she found herself engulfed in two pairs of arms, hugging around the back of her neck, possessively crossing over her stomach, caressing skin all on the way, playing with her hair. Then, the girls' bare bodies were at once pressing into Alice's. Lin came from the front, breasts crashing into breasts, one leg slipping between the blonde's legs. From behind, Chen clung to her, exposed breasts finally meeting the captain's back without barrier. Alice's ass sat snugly in the shape of the girl's pelvis. Eyes wide, Alice's mouth fell open and let go of a strangled “ _Uh_ ” as her breath temporarily caught in her throat.

There was so much warmth and softness all at once around her. Her eyes closed and she revelled in the sensation, her body feeling perfectly at home. Her pulse was beating faster at her throat. Finally, she lazily started moving her hips to rub against the leg offered, fingers moving up the sides of Lin. Her hands flatly moved up the back of the young woman, stroking up to her shoulders, then gliding down next to her spine, pressing her more firmly against herself. They went lower to land on the buttocks and held the pelvis and thus the leg between hers in place. Chen, behind her, was peppering kisses across her shoulders and moaned softly.

When a moment came where Lin's and Alice's chests parted, the girl moved her hands up to cup the blonde's breasts. Alice groaned and involuntarily arched backwards to apply more pressure. Lin used this to gently nip at the exposed neck.

Air was entering the blonde's lungs through a mouth hanging loosely open. The faint throb in her loins finally required more action than this, though.

As if she had sensed the need, Lin entangled herself from the captain with a hum, one hand moving down from the back of her neck around it, between her breasts that were now being kneaded by Chen, over the faint abdominal muscles and into the blond pubic hair. When she ever-so-faintly, as if by accident, grazed between the folds and Alice's body reacted with a twitch accompanied by a low moan, she took one of Chen's hands away and into her left one as well as one of Alice's into her right hand.

They went towards the bed, where Lin let Chen crawl on all fours onto the mattress first, bottom in full view for Alice to appreciate, then turn around and lift her upper body up so she was facing the other two upright. She stretched both her arms out towards the captain as a signal to join her.

Lin let go of the blonde's hand, and, after brushing down and up her arm instead, gave a little push to her lower back to move on.

Alice complied, lifted her knee to the silky covers and closed in on the girl awaiting her. As soon as she was in reach, she was met by Chen's hands on her waist, pulling her closer, and by Chen’s lips, suddenly around her right, hardened nipple, giving a suck to it. The captain cried out in pleasure, turning into a moan when the girl began twirling her tongue around the peak.

As Chen moved her head back, she took both of Alice's hands and placed them on her breasts with a cheeky smirk. While the captain began fondling them, she lowered her bottom onto the covers, one hand holding herself up and the other going to the blonde hairline. She combed a few times through the mass, watching the woman from under her eyelashes while biting her lip and breathing audibly. After she had rearranged her legs, she lowered herself back down onto the mattress and pillows, gently holding Alice's head to make her follow.

The captain's eyes flared with a hunger when she felt the tug. In order to brace herself, Alice unfortunately had to let go of the gorgeous boobs. But this new position, leaning over the girl, still allowed for the use of her mouth. Kissing, licking, and nipping, she roamed across Chen's chest, down between her breasts, and up the mounds to their peaks. Giggling, gasping, and moaning were the rewards the captain received. Her own breath was coming heavier, the sweat beginning to trickle. All the time, Chen was cradling her head with one hand, the other idly brushing up and down the arm that was placed next to her.

Somewhere along the line, Alice, on her knees and leaning down, felt Lin behind her, hands stroking all over her back and reaching down to her buttocks, caressing them in particular, making Alice moan against Chen's skin. The touches so close to her centre, yet still so seemingly far away, caused an ache just there.

She was about to tell Lin to fuck her, finally, when one of the hands suddenly brushed against her folds from behind.

A gasp escaped Alice instead, the welcome warmth and contact making her head jerk back.

Lin had her hand flat against the lower lips, covering the entire length, and pressing carefully into them. She felt Alice's wetness against her palm and rubbed in languid circles.

“Yes ...”, the captain rasped out with audible need.

The woman behind her placed two fingers at her entrance and moved them around to gather her natural lubrication. Alice felt Lin's body moving slightly, her unoccupied arm was now placed in front of the blonde's knee, holding her up while she leaned slightly over the captain's arse.

Being at the end of her patience, Alice growled, “Oh, will you fucking take me already!”

The words, “As you wish”, were murmured against her ribs, and Alice felt the two digits enter her vagina easily in an instant.

“ _Oh ..._ ”, was what she groaned alongside, her back arching inwards and her hips thrusting backwards on their own.

When Lin started moving in and out, slowly at first, the captain was mewling wantonly. How long had it been since the crew's last landing? Since her last time in a brothel? Since the last _fuck_ she had received? This felt good and too gorgeous to not have all the time. To have slender fingers buried in her and gliding without hindrance …

“Ah!”

The woman behind her had given her hand a stronger shove.

As Lin picked up the pace, Alice kept lowering her upper body, placing her knees further apart in order to spread her legs, and pushing up her ass to increase the friction. Sweat was perspiring all over her body, pooling in the hollow of her spine, and she felt the tension building in her lower belly.

Chen, on whose chest her own was pressed, kept caressing her shoulders, arms and sides, all the while giving small kisses to the places she could reach. She moaned faintly with each jolt that went through Alice's body and thus into her breasts. A curtain of blond locks was spread over the two of them, giving the captain a hard time breathing as her face was already on a pillow and in the crook of Chen's neck.

When Lin's fingers were finally working at a speed that let Alice feel entirely mushy, and with a force that kept rocking her back and forth, the latter closed her eyes, breath coming in rags. The anticipated release still didn't feel much closer, though, driving her crazy.

Pin-pointing something that was missing, the captain opened her eyes, focus albeit somewhere distant, and rasped out into the ear of the girl under her, “Touch my clitoris, Chen.”

Struggling a bit to get one hand between and down them, it took the addressed a moment to comply.

The second she finally did manage to stroke down the folds and over the bundle of nerves, however, everything seemed to click into place for Alice. Now the motion taking place inside her seemed to be complete and to make sense. Burning heat through her entire system.

With every thrust of Lin's hand, a moan left Alice's lips. She didn't care about anything else any more but this wonderful feeling inside of her.

“Ah … hh … ha … ah … _ah_ …!”

Lin was gifting her with a few deeper strokes when Chen just brushed over her clit in this certain, delicious way, which together finally pushed Alice over the edge.

The captain cried out without any shame.

Her body sank down onto Chen's, who took her in her arms and cradled her. Eyes closed, she took in deep and rapid breaths.

Lin had only continued for a few idle strokes before sliding her fingers out of Alice. She crawled up to the other two and lay down next to them. One arm held her head up while the other moved to the shoulder of the blonde on her far side, gently tugging at it.

The captain slowly pushed herself down from Chen and rolled onto her side so that she was lying between the two girls. Still struggling for air. She felt them idly caressing her body and decided to just lie down for a few moments longer.

* * *

After a while, Alice awoke. Apparently, she had fallen asleep without meaning to.

Her body felt amazing.

She revelled in the feeling when she realized she was holding someone in her arms. Opening her eyes, she saw chestnut hair in a bob cut. Chen.

Strangeness overcame her all of a sudden, waking up to hold this prostitute in her arms. It felt wrong.

Was this how she was going to spend her entire way back home to England? Landing after landing, visiting brothels, sleeping with prostitutes? Fantasizing about a perfectly regal queen in-between and even while at it, as she sometimes did? What would she do when she finally did come back home? It was impossible for her to continue this new habit there. It also seemed impossible to her to let go of her heart’s attachment. To forget this infatuation, to find interest in another woman or, even crazier, love a man!

Would her mother try again to force her to marry?

The thought, with all it implied, made her feel nauseous.

She entangled herself from the girl next to her, as quickly as was possible while trying not to wake her. As it seemed, Lin had already left them, which came as a relief to Alice. Her thoughts were kind of frantic and she felt slightly disgusted with herself.

And what if her mother wouldn't force her to marry? Then what _would_ await her? England, albeit being her home, might seem a bit small to her after having travelled this far. Would they sail off again? If so, then what? Would she continue fucking random women all along?

Her desperation bubbled in her throat and begged to be let out as a mad laugh, but she kept it together.

Hands brushing over her face, she tried to calm the storm inside her mind down for a moment.

Cigarettes. Where were her cigarettes?

Her eyes landed on the scattered clothing. This uniform meant everything to her. It was her pride. She remembered the day she had received it along with her documents stating she was officially owner and thus Captain of the _Wonder_ to Lord Ascot's trading company.

She knew what was causing this struggle about the future. She simply tried to pretend that the fact didn't exist. But it was the crucial point.

Her heart was completely taken by Mirana of Marmoreal, who actually was as unreal in this world as she had believed her to be in Underland during most of her time being there. There was no way that she knew of to get back to her former Wonderland. Even with a ship at her disposal, she was unable to reach her. No matter how far Alice was willing to sail, it simply wasn't in her hands to ever reach her desired destination.

Even if, it was a silly infatuation on her behalf that didn't have any basis which could lead to fruition. Just a few kind smiles, a few niceties, a loving touch in an exuberance of joy at having back the crown that belonged to her. Things she would have given anyone who would have been in the position of the destined champion. But to Alice, they were things which she hadn't received in her life lately in earnest without a reprimand following closely after.

What would the queen think of her if she knew of her latest habit, though? The endearing smile surely would be gone, being replaced by an appalled expression and an avoidance in disgust.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but to imagine sharing some of the fading sensations with the Queen of Underland. Having the taller body pressed flush against her own, being held close by the usually ever-flowing hands. Feeling every inch of the porcelain skin, leaving her marks of love and lust in the wake of it. How she would bend over even lower to her, how she would hold her even tighter, whispering sweet nothings and everythings into her ear …

Ah! Feeling hopeless as ever, Alice finally got up from the bed, went to the pile of her clothes and put on her undergarments, trousers, boots and dress shirt. The waistcoat, she pulled onto her shoulders, but didn't button it. Taking her tie and coat in one hand, she left through the drawn curtain and fumbled for the metal case in the inside pocket of her coat that contained her cigarettes. Once she had one of the latter between her lips, she struck a match to light it.

She had just done the first in- and exhale when she entered the main room on her way out. Every one of the crew carried a certain amount of money with them for occasions like this. So quickly, she slapped the money that she was to pay on the bar counter where a rather sturdy woman stood, cleaning and drying glasses. From the corner of her eyes, Alice saw a few of the women still sitting at tables, either chatting among each other or laughing with a late customer.

She didn't dare to look to see if Lin was here, since she simply wanted to get out as fast as possible by now.

Her temporary satisfaction had already worn off.

Alas, coming to these women was meant for short-term amusement only and not for long-term inspiration.

They weren't queens after all. They were prostitutes.

And she wasn't any better than them for calling on their services. She was groping, groped by, fucking and fucked by strangers, crying out amongst them.

No, she wasn't deserving of a queen in this or any other world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out that yes, of course there is a chance for Alice to get pregnant in this constellation. If a prostitute gave a male customer a handjob, for example, wouldn't clean her hands properly afterwards and inserted one of them into Alice, then there is a possibility for her to be impregnated. I wrote it like that isn't an issue, because in that time, it was most probably not thought of. What with women being married to the men who might induce a pregnancy as described (so who cares about how exactly they produced a child). In addition, it didn't happen to Alice ("yet" - in this story), so I don't think she would see a possible causality.  
> Same for the opium, kinda. Originally, I wasn't going to bring it in, but since I just finished reading "The Picture of Dorian Gray" by Oscar Wilde (with quite the enthusiasm), a novel playing in the Victorian era, in which one of the characters constantly smokes "opium-tainted cigarettes", I just had to look the effects up. So, apparently, during the Victorian era, people could buy opium like everywhere and in every form and shape. Effects are those of downers: filling empty voids, depressive thoughts and worries with a nice, warm glow and a basic feeling of happiness. Positive impressions during events taking place during the high are intensified, while the details of everything happening seem to blur a bit. (If you knew this already or think I am explaining things in a wrong way, I apologize. I am absolutely not into drugs (not even coffee for me and even alcohol is rather rare), so I looked it up and thought I'd share the information for other people who might not know.) So for one thing, I thought Alice smoking to be fitting for this "aesthetic"/theme, and for another, when I read about the effects, I knew it was perfect for this story.  
> So that's that for the "educational" part.  
> I have a few ideas for the pairing (Mirana x Alice) swirling around my mind, but I'm struggling with how to combine them or not … Anyway, there still should come something out of it at some point.


End file.
